Eternity isn't forever - Part 1.
by MiraiMoon
Summary: Serena and Darien thought they would be together forever but things change.....and they will never know what could have been.....


Over the hill watching the sun as it sets into the ocean Serena and Darien were the most talked about couple in there world but they never realized how life can come and go so fast. They were on their spring vacation and in a paradise all to themselves. Although they were only 18 at the time they were the kind of couple who melts your heart away and you will never find a love as strong as Serena's and Darien's, they were meant to be and everyone in town knew that. When they came back from their vacation Serena went straight to Lita's house and told her all about her so called fantasy vacation with Darien. Amy arrived at Lita's house and heard the whole story about Serena's vacation, they all wished that they would find a guy like Darien...well anyways that night was the night of the big senior dance at their school....and as usual Darien asked Serena to go with him and she agreed...the clock turned 8:00 pm and Darien was at her doorstep not to early and not to late but just on time. Serena's mother told Darien that she would be down in just a few minutes and that she wasn't quite done yet.... 10 minutes past and Serena's mother came down to tell Darien that Serena was now ready to come downstairs. As Serena came down Darien felt as though he was the luckiest guy in the whole world to have a girlfriend like Serena, she look so beautiful in her gown that shimmered in the moonlight and she glowed like an angel from heaven. Serena took Darien's heart away and at that very moment they knew they were going to be together forever.  
  
At the dance.....  
They arrived at the dance and everyone was their including Lita, Rei, Amy, and everyone else they knew. They had the funniest time dancing the night away.... Serena asked Amy what the time was and Amy told her that it was 11:55 pm....Serena didn't even realize how time fast so quickly. It was finally the last dance of the night and off course it was a slow one. Darien and Serena were the center spot light. At that very moment Darien stopped dancing and he got on his knees and said "Serena you mean everything to me and i love you with all my heart i want to spend the rest of my life with you and you know in your heart that we were always meant to be.... Will you marry me?!". Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing and as fast as she thought about it she responded by saying yes! Everyone clapped there hands in joy ness....  
  
The dance was over....  
The time past by so quickly and the dance was finally over. Not knowing where Darien was taking Serena she didn't have a care in the world because as long as she was with Darien she didn't have a worry in the world. Darien to Serena to a hotel which was very elegant and beautiful. Darien took her to their room and off course all night long they made love passionately...  
  
The next morning...  
It was sun up the next morning they got up ate breakfast in bed and looked out at the patio and just for that very moment Serena knew by saying yes to Darien that night it was the most greatest decision she had ever made. Darien thought it was time to take Serena back home....  
  
As they got back to her house Serena went straight to her mother and hugged her...she told her that Darien asked her to marry him and that she said yes. Her mother was so happy for the both of them! Darien had to leave to tell his parents about that night also. So they said there goodbyes and they hugged and said I love you to each other... Serena didn't know that, that was the last time she was going to see him...because that night Darien was on his way back to Serena's house to take her out on a date... he was running a little late and he never was late for any thing.... Serena was very disappointed in him because he wasn't there yet.... He rushed through the traffic and as he looked at his mirror he didn't see that there was a big truck in his way he couldn't stop in time so he hit the trunk and he died.... A few minutes later Serena heard the doorbell ring and she was all caught up in her excitement that she thought it was Darien but it wasn't it was the police and they had come to tell her that Darien had died on his way here.... Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing her mother came to comfort her and Serena was heartbroken.... All that night she cried and she prayed for Darien to come back but off course we all know that it will never happen........


End file.
